Stalemate
by Lispet
Summary: Sweden/Denmark drabble, about war and people. T for mild language, and sexual themes  implied stuff FTW  and violence.  You can never be too safe. You see, I think this is fine for all, but I don't want it taken down because I'm so loose with standards.


**Stalemate**

This is for the lovely Pantomime Banjo, who said she'd write me something, so... she got this in return. It was an odd request, you don't get much Den/Swe, but... I like how this came out. I hope you like it hun!

Includes; Den/Swe, hinted Den/Nor, Swe/Fin, and other pairings (For teh geography bit... let's admit it. It'd totally happen. I spent aages trying to figure out who's the world's seme. Denmark won over Canada by like, three degrees. and the Russia a little after that... XD Canada tops Russia...)

* * *

><p>It was a battlefield like any other, violent, ruthless, cold and unforgiving. Sweden shifted uneasily under Denmark's icy gaze, wishing that things could go back to when it was all so much more simple, before Norway, before Finland, before time itself, when everything was still perfect.<p>

The butt of Denmark's axe hit the ground, right next to Sweden's head, and Sweden flinched. Denmark might actually win this time.

'It's been too long, hasn't it?' Denmark's voice is harsh with arrogance, and what seemed like promises of unshed tears. He released the axe, and it fell with a dull clang to the burnt and icy ground.

Denmark's body went the same way as his axe, falling back next to Sweden with a muted thud. 'I mean, don't you miss it? Ever?'

Sweden mumbled wordlessly, but Denmark knew what he felt anyway. That tended to happen when you lived alone with only that person for company for a few good hundred years.

'I'm officially gay now, y'now.' Sweden put his hands behind his head, and his elbow brushed against Denmark's. He didn't want to talk about relationships in this sense. That was for younger nations, peace treaties and the like. This wasn't like that at all.

'I'd still top.' Denmark chortled.

'Shut 'p.' Sweden removed his cap and hit Denmark with it, hopefully somewhere in the vicinity of his face. 'It's only because of geography.'

'And you love it.' Sweden hit Denmark again. 'But seriously, can we really keep this up?' Denmark heedlessly steered the conversation back.

Sweden didn't say anything, too afraid of his own answer. Yes, they could keep it up, but it would only end in death. For which of them, Sweden had a pretty good idea. Denmark had always been that little bit stronger, that little bit (a lot bit) more arrogant, and that left his senseless sometimes, more ruthless. With the pressure of the world's expectations behind him, Denmark would not hesitate to kill him.

But no, they couldn't keep it up at all. It already hurt both of them, so much. And Denmark would be a fool not to admit it. Not only held apart by a small stretch of ocean, but by the watching eyes of the world.

Sweden sat up, his bruised muscles protesting each movement. 'Fuck it.' He grumbled, reaching over to grip Denmark's collar tightly.

Denmark seemed to have the same idea, for his lips crashed into the taller mans' with force enough to make Sweden pull back sharply, but it was too late. Denmark followed Sweden backwards, almost angrily biting at Sweden's tongue and lips. _God_, he had missed this feeling, fingers painfully, for both of them, tight in Sweden's hair, dominating the taller blonde. It made him feel stronger. It wasn't like topping Norway. Norway was little, weaker. No. This, whatever he had with Sweden was different to anything else. It was unique. It was violent, harsh, and oh so rewarding.

Sweden fought against Denmark's tongue, _ugh_ of all the battles he could lose… this was not going to be it.

When Denmark released Sweden, they were both panting harshly, a small trickle of blood issuing form the corner of Sweden's mouth. Denmark leant forwards and carefully licked the line of blood, leaving saliva in its wake. When he sat back, Sweden pulled a face and spat to the side, the glob of blood and spit bright against the blackened earth.

'Thanks.' He said dryly, rubbing his eyes. His glasses were long since broken, shattered by Denmark's hand.

'Ahh, why did I do that?' Denmark's mind seemed to follow Sweden's. 'I used to love shoving your glasses up when I fucked you.'

'Bite me.' Sweden snapped, pulling his coat off.

It was indeed like any other battle they had fought. Violent, ruthless, cold and unforgiving. Sweden shifted uneasily under Denmark's gaze, pinned by the sheer lust. He wished that thing could never change from this.

It was also unlike any other battle, for it was fought behind the scenes, but just as bitter and rewarding as every other war.

This was love, and this was simple, perfect, _timeless_. Neither would give in, neither could back out.

And, as Denmark's lips crashed into Sweden's again, his fingers once again dragging roughly through the blonde locks, Sweden's nails digging into his bare shoulders, they knew it was never going to change.

Denmark pulled back enough to lick his lips and speak quietly. 'Stalemate?'

'Tch.' Sweden pulled Denmark back down. 'For now.'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lisp<span>et's ****no****tes;** I can't do Sweden's horrible habit of cutting words short. Sorry. He's a normal speaker for this one, until I can study his mannerisms more.

Soo... what do you think? I know it's not my usual style (Coughporncough) but it's still kinda sexy, right? It's more emotions. Not actions. And when i started witing this, I couldn't remember Denmark's human name, so there are no humans =D

Please review, especially if you want me to write you something. I'm open to requests of oneshots. Or drabble, or suggestions for longer stories that I'll probably never do, because I love incorporating awkward situations into stories that I've already started. I also do songfics, (If I find enough substance in the song. Eg, I won't do anything to songs like 'Deja Vu - 3OH!3' Why? because to me, that's a video song. Mind you, you'll have to tell me what song you'd like, and then I'd decide if it's a story song, a video song, or a drawing song... .

So, if you want, feel free to request me, and I'll estimate how long it would take for me to do something like that. Seriously guys. **COME AT ME!**


End file.
